


Colours

by orphan_account



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Colours, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was then that the understanding of what happened fell like a block of cement on Martin's shoulders, reality shattered what was left of his heart and the lack of color in everything he saw only confirmed what Sergio had just told him
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Colours

The crisp orange and yellow leaves covered the road like splashes of paint on a blank canvas.  
The blue sky above Martin's head had not a single cloud, only a bright yellow sun that warmed him against the soft, cool autumn breeze.

His steps were hurried, but he still seemed to take time to appreciate every floor, every building, every sculpture and every detail.

It did not take him long to reach his apartment, he opened the small blue door and entered carefully, closing it behind him. He immediately went to his vinyl collection located on a mahogany-brown shelf and began to do what had filled his days since he finally decided to leave the monastery.

'Who Can It Be Now?' began to play, and he was on his way to pour himself a glass of whiskey when it happened. For a moment Martin's vision was blocked by a white flash so strong that it forced him to close his eyes, and then his vision became more difficult to focus, everything around him (the wine-coloured couch, the creamy walls, the paintings...) had become grey and boring, without an inch of colour in sight.

His hands shook and his eyes filled with tears, but he kept them closed, afraid of what he would see if he opened them, and the meaning of it. 

***

Two weeks later, the phone rang and it was a miracle that, immersed in the fog provided by the wine, he was able to respond. 

But he did.

"I'm sorry, Martin...", Sergio's voice sounded through the earpiece. 

It was then that the understanding of what happened fell like a block of cement on Martin's shoulders, reality shattered what was left of his heart and the lack of color in everything he saw only confirmed what Sergio had just told him

Andrés was dead.


End file.
